Music Box
by NoName-chan
Summary: On the night of their parents' murders, Komui gave Lenalee one final instruction- to not leave- before he left and she fell unconscious. But will she be able to obey this order once she awakens to find her entire home has changed excluding one object- a music box that only she holds the key for? Or will she be left to solve the puzzle with the help of a boy named Allen? (AU;AlLena)
1. Prologue

**NoName-chan: It's me (again)! Here is yet another lovely story that I have yet to post until now. I'm not expecting too much in terms of support from this one. Mostly because it's another Lenalee-based mystery fic, and my first one, "Off Radar," is doing terribly ^^;;; But, I really like this story, so Ima keep writing it :3 Okay, that's all for now. Care to do the Disclaimer, Lenalee?  
Lenalee: NoName-chan does not own DGM~~~**

**_…_**

_Blood splattered the wooden floorboards. The scarlet substance pooled around its source. Two adults laid side by side in the lake of crimson liquid, skin white as snow and chests no longer rising and falling. Their faces were expressionless as they stared up at the pale ceiling with unblinking dilated eyes. Twin gashes crossed each of their throats, exposing their ruby red blood to the cool air of the large house._

_From behind the cover of a light wall, a teenage girl gaped in horror. If not for the presence of her parents' murderers looming so close by, she would've screamed for all she was worth. The dark figures chuckled in amusement._

_"That should take care of our little... dispute," one stated calmly._

_"They don't have much to fight with now," the other replied, and the two continued their dark chuckling. The girl began to quietly step away from the scene, making her way down the large hallway in which she hid. Suddenly, she felt her foot catch on something, sending her crashing to the hard wooden ground with a sickening thud. The chuckles of the two murderers ceased._

_"What was that?" one voice asked._

_"Of course, how could I forget? Our dear rivals had two children. A boy in his twenties and a girl of sixteen," the other answered._

_"Oh? They may have seen something. We absolutely cannot have witnesses, so let's kill the brats as well." The girl's eyes shot wide open at this last remark, and she pulled herself to her feet and shot down the hallway. Two sets of loud footsteps sounded from behind her, giving chase. The teen wove through several hallways in her maze of a home in an attempt to lose the duo. After continuing this act for several minutes without the footsteps becoming any quieter, she began to panic. It was painfully obvious that if they caught her, she'd be killed. Fueled by fear and adrenaline, she continued her act of cutting sharp turns and twisting on a complicated path. Suddenly, a warm hand gripped her shoulder, pulling her into a dark room. She began to shriek when another clamped over her mouth, silencing her. The first hand swiftly pulled the door to the small room shut. No more than a few moments later, the two familiar sets of footsteps speeded past the door and down the hallway._

_"Lenalee," a man's voice whispered in the girl's ear as his large hand was removed from her trembling lips. Relief flooded through Lenalee's entire body as she recognized the voice._

_"Komui Nii-san!" she whispered back to her older brother. Shouts sounded from a distance down the corridor outside of the closet the siblings had taken refuge in. The girl tensed in fear as booming footsteps began to make their way back the way they'd come. "I think they've realized we aren't ahead of them anymore."_

_Komui stood in thoughtful silence for several moments before looking down at his sister. In the darkness of the closet, Lenalee could only vaguely make out his figure from the slight glistens of purple that shone from his hair._

_"Lenalee," he whispered urgently. "I'm going to lead them away. I'm going to go get help." The girl shook her head frantically._

_"No!" she whispered pleadingly. "You can't! They'll catch you, and-" The man silenced her with a gentle hand on her tear-streaked cheek._

_"It's okay. They won't catch me. I promise. I'll be back soon, my dear sister, so don't worry. But, whatever you do, do NOT leave this house until I come back." Lenalee nodded her head slowly as Komui wiped a tear from under her eye. The two siblings embraced each other in a gentle hug before the older burst from the room, closing the door behind him. The young girl listened in silence as his footsteps faded in the direction of the front door, quickly followed by those of the murderers._

_Silence hung in the air for what felt like hours. Overcome with exhaustion due to the late hour of the murders, Lenalee soon found her eyelids heavy and slowly lowered herself onto the cold hard floor of the small closet. Only a few moments later, the young girl succumbed to the inviting allure of sleep._

**_Prologue End_**

**_…_**

**NoName-chan: And there you go~! One Prologue fresh out of the oven! I hope you liked it! I know, this "chapter" was really short and dull, but it was necessary in order to have the story take place, so yeah ^^;;;;;;; Anyways, if anyone was confused by my mass use of adjectives and couldn't comprehend this bullshit, this is basically all you need to know:  
1. Lenalee's parents were murdered.  
2. Lenalee's family lived in a large house and were relatively wealthy.  
3. Komui hid Lenalee in a closet and told her not to leave the house until he got back.  
'Kay? 'Kay.  
Anyways, that's all I have to say about this, so 'til next time~!**


	2. Chapter 1

**NoName-chan: CHAPTER ONE, MUTHFUCKAHS~! :D  
Allen: You're drunk again, aren't you?  
NoName-chan: *slurred words* I SWEAR TO DRUNK I'M NOT GOD, BUT I MAY BE NACHO %1  
Lenalee: Wha? O.o  
NoName-chan: *wiggles eyebrows suggestively* Aye, boy-  
Lenalee: I'm a girl…..  
NoName-chan: Your daiquiri ain't gonna be virgin after tonight, aye PaPIIII~!  
Lenalee: Wha? O.o  
Allen: I don't speak Drunk, but I think she's flirting with you…..  
NoName-chan: *still slurred* It was actually a consensual rape joke~  
Allen: But rape isn't consensual-  
NoName-chan: *throws head back dramatically and holds three fingers forward* BITCH! DO YOU KNOW WHO THE FUCK I THINK I AM?!  
Lenalee: No….?  
NoName-chan: I HAVE WALKED ON YOU BEFORE, THEREFORE I AM 70% JESUS, WHICH MEANS YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO ME 70% OF THE TIME, AND FOLLOW 70% OF MY RULES!  
Allen: Okay, NoName-chan, go home. You're drunk.  
NoName-chan: *jumps up from chair* BITCH! YOU WANNA GO?!  
Allen: YOU NEED TO GO HOME!  
NoName-chan: *slurring even more* BITCH. W-what's the thingymajig that comes at the end of this….?  
Lenalee: The Disclaimer?  
NoName-chan: Y-yeah *burp* T-that thingy… Do the Er-Dis-Claim- *blacks out*  
Lenalee: *Sighs* NoName-chan does not own DGM.**

**_…_**

Bright light filtered through a crack between the door and the wall. Lenalee moaned softly and sat up, rubbing her tired eyes with fisted hands. Suddenly, the night's events came flooding back to her. Her eyes shot wide. Her parents... They were...

Soft sobs escaped the girl's lips. They were gone. She would never see their kind smiles again. Their very lives had been taken so easily. One fluid motion of a rusty pocket knife at the hand of a dark murderer had been enough to take the light from Lenalee's parents forever.

Another realization hit the girl. Where was Komui? By the looks of it, morning had come. He'd said that he would be back soon! So where was he? _'Maybe he's somewhere else in the house,'_ she thought before pulling herself to her feet. After slowly opening the closet door, Lenalee began to hurriedly walk down the corridor toward the living room. The second she exited the maze of hallways into the large rectangular room, her jaw dropped.

Where there should have been an expensive set of velvet love seats and large chairs, there was now a single white couch adorned with several scratches and tears signifying that it had had seen some rough treatment. The intricately designed glass coffee table had been replaced by one of dark wood worn to a rough texture. The walls, which had once been decorated with several pictures of Lenalee and her family, were now vacant.

_'Where did our furniture go?' _she wondered in shock. Something else was out of place, too. Lenalee looked to the floor. Where there had been the two bloodstained corpses of her parents the night before, there was nothing but scuffed wooden flooring. _'Mom and Dad! What happened to their bodies?'_ Suddenly, she recalled her expedition to find her older brother and began to search the rest of the home. Just like the first room, she found each of their contents to be completely different than they had been when she'd last seen them. However, much to the girl's dismay, none of them held her brother.

After an hour or two of searching the large house, Lenalee found herself with only one room left to search- her own. She quietly creeped through several hallways and up a staircase toward the door of her bedroom. When she arrived, the girl found the door to already be wide open and entered without a second thought. Once again, her jaw dropped.

Everything in the room was exactly the same as she'd left it. Pale green blankets were draped over the cream colored silk sheets that clung to her large mattress. Two large pillows neatly lay side by side at the top of the bed, gently leaning against the pale wooden headboard. At the foot of the bed, her old brown trunk remained closed and locked as she always left it. She found her dark wooden desk to still be in its place against the wall with a matching chair placed in front of it. Next to them, the white doors of Lenalee's closet remained closed. The pale green curtains were still pulled open around the large window through which light filtered into the room. And, finally, the white vanity which held a large mirror remained in place with a small box set on its surface.

Lenalee slowly walked to the vanity. She peered into the mirror to find her long dark hair in a tangled mess and her big violet eyes dull with exhaustion. After combing through the locks of her silky hair with her fingers, the girl's eyes traveled down to rest upon the single white box that sat on the tabletop of the vanity. A small keyhole gaped in the front of the pale object, giving it the appearance of a treasure chest. Lenalee lifted the box with a petite hand as the other reached for something by her heart. To her joy, she found what she'd hoped to find- a small silver key suspended by a silver chain around her neck. She inserted the silver key in the keyhole, and began to twist it counterclockwise. After giving it about ten turns, Lenalee removed the silver key from the box and set both objects back to their previous positions.

A soft tune began to fill the calm air of the room. A piano melody played from the small white box. Lenalee smiled. The music box had been a gift from her parents to her when she was only five years old. The tune it played was the piano piece to a lullaby. She wasn't sure who had written it or why, but it was beautiful.

Suddenly, footsteps sounded behind Lenalee. She whipped her head around to find their owner walking through the doorway. Her violet eyes shot wide. Although he appeared to be around her age, his hair was as white as snow! It fell in fluffy locks to the base of his neck, framing his gently shaped face perfectly. Curiosity sparkled in the white haired boy's silver eyes as he continued making his way toward her. Lenalee almost gasped when she saw the left side of his face. A red scar beginning in the shape of a pentacle above his eyebrow ran down over his eye then down the curve of his cheek.

Lenalee had never seen anybody like him before. How did he get a scar shaped like that? How did his hair become white? How were his eyes silver? These questions clouded the dark haired girl's mind until the boy in question stood directly in front of her. Before she could say a single word, the boy began to mutter under his breath.

"How did this thing turn on? This tune..." He gasped. "How is it playing this song?" The music box slowed to silence. The boy eyed it confusedly. "We haven't found the key to it yet. Maybe it's broken or something?"

Lenalee finally found the nerve to speak. "Who are you?" she asked the boy. He continued to stare at the music box. "Excuse me? Hello? Who are you and how did you get in here?" The boy looked toward her, his silver eyes glistening with what may have been tears.

"It's such a nice day today," he whispered. Lenalee then realized he was looking past her at the open window where warm morning sunlight filtered in. The two teens stood in silence for several moments before a loud yell echoed throughout the house.

"IDIOT APPRENTICE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

The silver eyed boy cringed at the sound of the man's voice, but then looked angry.

"MY NAME'S ALLEN, BAKA!" he hollered back before storming out of the room. Curious as to what would happen next, Lenalee followed.

The boy, "Allen," wove through the hallways expertly. _'How does he know these hallways so well?'_ Lenalee wondered as she broke into a run to keep up with the boy. Soon enough, the two entered the living room. A large man with long red hair sat on the couch, seemingly annoyed. Although a mask covered the right side of his face, Lenalee could see from the redness of his left cheek that he was drunk. He glared threateningly up at the white haired boy.

"When I tell you to get your ass down here, you do not argue, you get our ass down here. Got it, IDIOT APPRENTICE?" he growled, causing Lenalee to shudder. Allen just sighed.

"Yes, sorry, Master. What do you need?"

"Go fetch me another bottle of wine from the cupboard," the man demanded. The silver eyed boy just nodded his head, his white locks shifting slightly, and exited the room. Lenalee followed. Allen's expression was grim as he retrieved a bottle of red wine from a wooden cupboard in the kitchen. He then proceeded to give it to his Master, who sent him off with a wave of his hand, and returned to Lenalee's room upstairs. After closing the door behind him, Allen flopped down on the bed, cupping his face with his hands.

"Stupid Master!" he growled in frustration. "Why does my Master have to be Cross Marian of all people? All he does is blow his money, get drunk, seduce women, and leave me with all of his goddamn debts!" Lenalee listened to his rant in silence, unsure of what to do. Allen continued to fume his anger for several minutes before taking a deep breath and walking out the door.

Lenalee continued to follow the white haired boy, curious as to where he was going now. After walking down several corridors and making a few turns, she found she'd been led to a small room. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all white and smooth. A window was centered on the wall furthermost from the door. The room was for the most part empty, except for one thing- a large white grand piano. The beautiful instrument stood proudly in the dead center of the room. Allen made his way to it and took a seat on the piano bench.

Suddenly, a familiar tune began to fill the cool air. Lenalee gasped. The boy was playing the lullaby of the music box! She watched in awe as his fingers expertly glided over the white keys of the piano as if he knew the song by heart. A calm expression held Allen's features as he continued to play the melody. Then, he began to sing.

"_Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite _

_Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto _

_Ukabu fukurami itoshi yokogao _

_Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume_

_Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni umareochita kagayaku omae _

_Ikui kuno tositsukia _

_Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo_

_Watashiha inorituzukeru _

_Mou kakonnokotoni aiwo_

_Tsunaidateni kisuwo."_

The melody fell to silence as it reached its end. Lenalee stared in shock. How had he known that song, words and all? Allen released a soft melancholy sigh before pulling himself from the bench and once again returning to Lenalee's room. The dark haired girl watched him with gentle violet eyes as he lay down on her bed and fell asleep.

**_Chapter 1 End_**

**_…_**

**NoName-chan: *snoring loudly*  
Allen: Well, NoName-chan is still Hangover-Unconscious, so we'll conclude this thing here.  
Lenalee: NoName-chan would like to thank you all for your support. She'd also like to thank you for reading and ask for, and I quote what she told me to say before getting drunk, "PLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE REVIEW~! I'LL GIVE YOU A SHOVEL AND A PRETZEL IF YOU DO! Thank you, that is all."**

**_…_**

**Author Note Note: Hey, guys, this is Sober NoName-chan~! ^^ I'd just like to thank my best friend, Jen-chan, for coming up with the entire drunk-me scene. I SUCK at writing about drunk people, so I really appreciate her writing the whole thing. Thanks, Jen-chaaaaAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN~!**


	3. Chapter 2

**NoName-chan: Hello there, lovelies~! ^^ Guess who's sober?  
Lenalee and Allen: *SIGH*  
NoName-chan: Geez, no need to be rude…. Anyways, thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows~! I really appreciate it~! ^^ Now, without further ado, I present to you…. THE DISCLAIMER~!  
Allen: -.-  
Lenalee: *Sighs* NoName-chan does not own DGM.**

**_….._**

_'This is beginning to become annoying...' _Lenalee thought.

She had continued to follow Allen around the house for several days. However, whenever she tried to talk to him, he just acted as if she wasn't even there.

_'I wish he'd stop ignoring me already.'_ The girl then sighed. _'Maybe he's too traumatized to talk to me? His "Master" or whatever gives him some pretty rough treatment, after all._' Nonetheless, she began to furiously wave her hand in front of his face in a desperate attempt to get some sort of reaction. However, the boy just stared blankly at the bowl of cereal in front of him.

Lenalee released another sigh before giving up and rising from her seat at the wooden dining table to retreat to her bedroom upstairs.

The long haired girl paced back and forth through the room, thoroughly bored. She considered returning to Allen's side once again to try and get his attention when the small white form of her music box appeared out of the corner of her eye. With a gentle smile, Lenalee walked over to the vanity it rested upon. Two weary violet eyes stared back at her from the reflection of the mirror. She found herself to appear exhausted, though she didn't even feel the slightest bit sleepy. Her pink lips formed a frown when a realization passed her mind. _'I haven't slept since I woke up after the murder... That's strange. Why didn't I realize that until now?'_

Lenalee shook the confusing thoughts from her head and reached for the white music box. After winding it up thoroughly with the silver key around her neck, she sat on the bed and closed her eyes peacefully as the beautiful melody filled the room. The dark haired girl found that the melody calmed her greatly, especially when thoughts of the murder began to cloud her mind and grief took her. Her lips curved upward in a gentle smile.

The tune continued to dance through her mind gracefully until another sound rang though the air. Lenalee's eyes opened, and she looked at the source. She found that Allen had entered the room. The same look of confusion mixed with grief that always shone in his silver eyes when he heard the music box's melody was there as he shut the door behind him and walked toward the small white box.

"How does this thing keep turning on?" the boy said under his breath. Lenalee rolled her eyes.

"I wound it up, obviously, you idiot," she growled. Allen just continued to stare at the music box as if he hadn't heard her. How long was he going to keep ignoring her like that? Her irritation faded, however, when she noticed the grief in his eyes. It was as if the song brought back sad memories or something.

"Mana..." the white haired boy whispered. Lenalee's stare softened. She wasn't sure who "Mana" was, but Allen said his name with both love and sorrow each time he heard or played the lullaby. The girl guessed that Mana was somebody who meant the world to him.

The beautiful, and somewhat sad, song was interrupted by a loud crash. The two teen's head snapped toward the doorway the find an incredibly pissed and drunk Cross had kicked the door open.

"IDIOT APPRENTICE!" he shouted. "TURN THAT SHIT OFF!"

Allen blinked in a slight daze before shooting back into reality and nodding his head carefully. Luckily, it was at that moment that the song ended and the music box went silent. The red haired man stomped away from the door.

"Stupid Master..." Allen muttered loudly before slapping his hands over his mouth. His eyes shot wide in fear as he seemed to realize how loudly he'd said that. The larger man burst back into the room again with pure rage in his uncovered eye. Before either teen could even blink, he brought a fist down on Allen's cheek, sending the boy to the floor.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Cross bellowed.

"N-nothing," Allen stammered, looking as if he were holding back tears. His cheek was already several shades of red and purple where Cross had punched him. The older man glared at the white haired boy murderously.

"THIS WILL TEACH YOU TO ADRESS ME AS "STUPID!"" he yelled before raising another fist. Lenalee snapped out of her shocked daze as he did so.

Cross' face formed an expression of confusion when Lenalee ran out in front of Allen and caught his fist. She hadn't expected to be able to take the full force of his punch, but it seemed that the second her hand made contact with his fist, he stopped moving. The man stared at her in what appeared to be shock, but before the girl could consider anything, she brought her foot down hard on his head, sending him to the ground, unconscious.

Lenalee blinked in confusion as she realized what she'd just done. "Oh crap..." she mumbled. Then she remembered why she'd committed the act of violence and turned to Allen. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. The boy, however, just stared at the unconscious body of his master in shock.

"What the-?" he questioned, clearly dumbstruck. "How'd that happen?" Lenalee stared at the boy, gaping. Seriously? She just saved his ass, and he was STILL ignoring her? She was about to smack him when a thought crossed her mind._ 'Maybe his injury is making him delusional or something.'_ The girl decided to believe this and brought her poised hand back down to her side.

"Maybe he had a drunk blackout," Allen stated before pulling himself back to his feet and walking over to Cross. Lenalee watched in silence as he inspected the man's face. The silver eyed boy seemed taken aback when he saw the wound on his master's head from Lenalee's kick. "How'd he get this?" Allen questioned. Before the girl could reply, however, he spoke again. "He must have hit his head pretty hard on the ground. Though I wouldn't think he could've hit it hard enough to draw this much blood..." He sighed. "I better bring the damn drunk to his room."

Allen then leaned down and lifted the large man. Lenalee stared in shock. How was he that strong? The albino then began to stumble unsteadily toward the door. Remembering the pain Allen must've been in due to his injury, Lenalee quickly rushed over and supported Cross' other side.

Allen frowned for a moment. "Did he just get lighter?" he mumbled before seemingly shaking the thought away. The two teens carried Cross through several hallways before arriving at one of the many guest bedrooms that resided on the upper floor. Allen and Lenalee set the red haired man on a king-sized bed that now furnished the large room. Lenalee looked around to find that the pale blues, greens, and whites that formerly colored the room had been replaced with bold reds and golds. She also noticed that the furniture had all been replaced. Pushing these thoughts aside, she then looked back at the unconscious man and noticed that her hand was still under his neck from when she'd helped Allen carry him. When she attempted to remove it, however, she felt a large hand grasp it. A now conscious Cross stared at her with a charming smile.

"Why hello there. And who might you be, beautiful lady?" he questioned in a low tone that was probably meant to woo Lenalee, but instead sent chills down her spine. Although she was pleased that somebody had spoken to her for the first time since the murder, Cross was making her uncomfortable.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING A LADY?" another voice shouted. Lenalee turned around to find that Allen was still beside her, glaring at his master murderously.

Cross growled at the boy. "Not you, idiot apprentice. The lovely woman standing next to you."

Allen shook his head and stated, "You're drunk," before rushing from the room.

Cross sent Lenalee another grin before passing out again. The dark haired girl wrenched her hand from his before following Allen back to her bedroom. When she arrived, however, she found him unconscious on the floor.

Lenalee hurriedly lifted the boy onto the bed. _'Cross must've hit him harder than I thought.'_ She rushed off to a nearby bathroom and returned with a First Aid kit. The violet eyed girl quickly bandaged his left cheek before inspecting him for any other damage. Finding none, she closed the kit and set it on her desk.

A moan sounded through the air a few minutes later. Lenalee looked over at Allen to find him slowly opening his eyes. He sat up in the bed, appearing to be thoroughly confused. He began to speak.

"How did I get in bed? Didn't I pass out on the floor?" He looked over at the mirror on the vanity. "Who bandaged my cheek?" Lenalee decided that he probably didn't notice her treating his wound. She watched as the boy picked up a tall glass of water that had been set on her nightstand and stood, sipping it. Allen made his way over to the vanity and began inspecting his cheek. Deciding she had nothing better to do, Lenalee followed and stood behind him quietly.

Allen ran his hand over the bandages several times, but did not remove them. Stepping back slightly, he began to sip water from the glass and looked back at the mirror again. Suddenly, his silver eyes shot wide, and the glass fell from his hand, shattering against the floor.

**_Chapter 2 End_**

**_….._**

**NoName-chan: Woo hoo~! Cliffhanger! Kind of… ^^;;;;  
Lenalee: *Shrugs*  
Allen: *Glares at me*  
NoName-chan: ….Anyways, yeah, after this chapter, you should already know exactly what's going on in this fanfiction. It's SOOOO obvious! XD  
Allen: Is that a good thing? O.o  
Lenalee: *Shrugs* Who knows?...  
NoName-chan: Well, I'm done talking, so please review and thanks for reading~! ^^**


End file.
